This invention relates to stand devices for two-wheeled motorcycles, and more particularly it is concerned with a stand device for a two-wheeled motorcycle of the type which ensures the safety of the driver when the motorcycle is inadvertently operated with its stand in an operative position.
Generally, a stand of the stand device for a two-wheeled motorcycle is pivotally supported by a bracket attached to a body frame of the motorcycle and is urged by the biasing force of a spring so that the stand may be kept in an inoperative position or in an operative position in which its free end portion tilts forwardly to support the motorcycle positively when the motorcycle is not running.
In the event that the driver forgets to move the stand from its operative position to its inoperative position when he starts the engine and brings the motorcycle to running condition, there is the danger of impinging on the surface of the road by the forwardly tilted end of the stand, for example, which causing to overturn the motorcycle and bring unexpected injury on the driver. This is because stand devices of the prior art are not provided with means for automatically moving the motorcycle stand from its operative position to its inoperative position when the forwardly projecting end of the stand impinges against the surface of the road or some object on the road in a position of the motorcycle is running.